


Immorals

by Allysesierra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Romance, Submission, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysesierra/pseuds/Allysesierra
Summary: Having spent years avoiding the petty politics of Arkadus, Sarin is forced to marry an immoral, ensuring the safety of her sector and the future of the human race.
Relationships: Sarin/Natan





	Immorals

Prologue  
Sarin emerged from her mother’s womb with balled fists, and a cry as loud as thunder. And rain pounded on the roof like fists, above it, a sky that was nearly black.  
“A girl,” her mother cried as she stared down at her tiny brown baby. She had expected her first born to be a girl and she was right. The women in her family had always predicted the sex of their babies long before the baby was concieved. The woman laid the child in a basket lined with furs and rolled over to get some sleep, a sleep she would never emerge from.

-  
Sarin  
Sarin ran, her feet beating against the hard, dry earth. Behind her were men on horseback, their bodies covered in symbols, ones drawn in the blackest Eglian ink. Immorals, she assumed, as they also brandished bald heads painted black in honor of the original vampire, Isabis, whose cruelty exceeded even the human king who’d slaughtered a million giants in his rise to the throne.  
Sarin slowed to a stop, exhausted.  
“I’m not afraid of you,” she said finally.  
Nason dismounted his giant black horse to get a better look at the tiny, unruly woman.  
She was wearing plain clothes— a light gray tunic and tall boots of supple leather. Women were encouraged to wear clothing that showed very little of them and to keep their hair covered or banded tightly to stave off the unsolicited advancements of men. Sarin though, kept her hair pulled back, allowing her locs to flow freely down her slender back and she balked at lustful men. Her hair just brushed her buttox, as she was 18 and ready for marriage. She had already had her first blood, and would lose her virginity to a man of her conservators choosing, but she was getting on in age and would soon be encouraged to marry any man who would have her. Still, she remained unwed and unmoved by the flattery of men.  
The first man, Nason, moved toward her like a meat eater eying its prey.  
“I see why Nason’s interest was piqued,” he said.  
Sarin had never seen an immoral up close, only from her view atop the verdant cliffs of Arkadus which stood several hundred feet above ground, and ended in a high, steep face that was as green as emeralds.  
The immorals weren’t slender or pale like her childhood stories made them out to be. In fact, they were quite the opposite— tall, muscular. She likened Nason’s arms to the trunks of the easterwood trees that surrounded the region. He wore armored plates on his shoulders and a long, black skirt which she could only assume hid a pair of strong legs.  
“Stay out of these forests,” he said, his voice throaty and deep and void of inflection.  
“I was in need of a quick hunt. That’s all,” said Sarin to Nason who watched her curiously, as if he were staring at a rare artifact.  
“I came to warn you. Something is brewing. It would behoove you to make… friends.”  
“Is that all?”  
Nason almost smiled, though it seemed nearly impossible for an immoral to smile.  
“The glimmer bird and the beast— glimmer birds land on beasts and eat the parasites that live on their skin. The glimmer bird gets a meal, the beast gets pest control.” said Nason.  
“Am I the bird or the beast?” asked Sarin.  
“You decide,” Nason said, smugly.  
He and the other men turned their horses around and rode away into the dark forest now full of the nocturnal creatures that were roused awake by the impending dark.  
Sarin returned to sector 6 feeling uneasy. She wasn't sure what to make of Nason’s warning. He seemed sincere and if so, the immorals in sector 7 knew something. Although she was grateful to have some connection to the otherworldly, she felt intensely responsible for the wellbeing of her sector now.  
Humans resided in the weakest of the sectors, though, developments in weaponry made them formidable opponents and capable warriors. Still, they were no match for the weres in sector 3, or the fae of secctor 4, not without inhuman intervention. The humans had burned many of the political and social bridges that would guarantee their success against an enemy and were unliked by many of the beasts and other magic users in Arkadus for their callousness and excessive use of force.  
Sarin entered her home, a small cabin at the edge of the sector surrounded by the giant pines of Arkadus, whose leaves glimmered in the dying sunlight. It was the quietest place in all of Arkadus due to its great distance from the capitol. Sarin enjoyed living so far from the capitol that she could pretend it didn't exist and the stitch, a long strip of primeval forest that surrounded the sectors, made it easy to hunt and gather herbs to make medicines.  
The history of Arkadus began with a group of settlers who retreated to the forests to escape the threats of otherworld. As the settlement grew, so did tensions between the settlers. They resorted to dividing the land into sectors, successfully isolating themselves from the others.  
It was a history Sarin knew all too well and one many others knew too little.  
Sarin gathered wood for a fire. She had been expecting company and was glad to have caught a substantial enough wild bird for dinner. The stitch to the east was vampire territory, but she could always find the best wild bird there. It was the first time that Nason had chased her off himself, and she was lucky he liked her enough not to kill her.  
Soon enough, her guests arrived. Sarin’s aunt Ami and her partner Mal came bearing gifts.  
“A dress?” said Sarin, holding the beautiful powder blue flutter sleeved dress close to her body.  
“Made from the feathers of a glimmer bird,” said Ami, gleaming.  
“Thank you. It's wonderful,” said Sarin, guiding Ami and Mal into the galley for dinner.  
“You’ve been making trouble with the blood suckers again. It’s written all over your face,” said Ami.  
“The blood suckers make trouble with me,” Sarin responded wryly. She carved the bird, slicing its tender meat away from the bone. Chicken was a luxury in Arkadus, enjoyed by those who were willing to catch one themselves.  
“Stay out of those forests Sarin. You need meat, you go the the marketplace like everyone else.”  
“I’m not everyone else,” Sarin responded with a smile. “Besides, sector 2 has the best meat, but it's illegal to travel between sectors without a permit.”  
Ami put her hands on either side of Sarin’s face.  
“You’re not above a good spanking,” she said. “Stay out of those forests.”  
“Yes mam,” said Sarin. She knew that Ami wasn’t fond of empty threats, and she’d been put over enough knees to not ever want to be in that position again if she could help it.  
“So. What have you been up to?”  
“Well, I did want to talk to you about something,” said Sarin. “I was warned of an affliction of some kind.”  
“By whom?” asked Ami.  
“Nason the immoral.”  
“Well, the giants do have old wounds. And so do the weres. Wounds that haven't healed are bound to reopen.”  
“He said it would behoove me to make friends. Might have been a threat.”  
“Immorals don't make threats,” said Ami. Then she sighed, and smiled warmly. “I will never understand why the vampires have an affection for you.”  
“Immorals are a strange sort,” Sarin said.  
“Your mother was the same. Boy and beast fell in love with her, first glance. It's too bad she fell in love with a human man.” She touched Sarin’s cheek. “You might be the hero in this story, girl.”

-

Natan  
Natan sat thinking in his room. His mind was always full of uncertainties, but today, he was feeling less uncertain than usual. He was actually feeling quite certain, more certain that he’d been of anything. He even requested to have a bouquet of flowers delivered to his room— black pansies, and ether flowers still covered in beads of the morning's dew. His brother Nason had said that he’d been afflicted with lust, a feeling he seldom felt toward human women. Nason assured him that it would pass, as lecherousness often did, but Natan couldn't get his mind off the girl with hair like ribbons of fire, and a tongue as sharp as Arganthian steel. There hadn’t been trespassers in those forests for years. No, a trespasser she was not. It was like she belonged there among the towering trees and blistering green underbrush. For a while, he couldn't bring himself to make the girl leave. He enjoyed watching her, studying her— her fearlessness, hunger for adventure…  
Natan ventured out of his quarters to mull in the capitol garden. Nason was there, as he often was, reading books about war and conflict. He held the belief that a king who was bemused by the affections of another was an incapable king. His hardheartedness made him a capable warrior but a poor lover.  
“Do you know why I have yet to take a wife?” He asked, not looking up from his book.  
“Because a wife wouldn't choose to be taken by a bullheaded immoral whose only joys are bitter drinks and bloodshed.”  
“I choose to maintain my efficacy, as should you, the king of immorals.”  
“A king shouldn’t only be strong,” said Natan.  
“A king’s mistake,” said Nason.  
He patted Natan on the shoulder. “What do you make of the giants?”  
“Baldred has plans to kill 100,000 humans, a promise made by his predecessors.”  
“And you’ve heard this from who?”  
“I have ears all over the capitol, brother.”  
“Giants creating conflicts with weakers beings?”  
“Humans killed hundreds of thousands of giants. Baldred is simply possessed by the grudge of his ancestors. The humans will require an alliance,” he looked at Natan, strangely.  
“We give them our support, they give you a wife,” said Nason.  
“Why would you have me take a wife?”  
“Because you are my brother whom I love. Unlike many of the immorals before us you deserve a wife, children, happiness… and I see the way you look at that girl.”  
“No.”  
“You love the woman, so have her,” Nason said. “And also, humans have weapons.”  
“We don’t need weapons.”  
“But we could have them.”  
Natan thought. The Humans were sitting ducks. An alliance would be the perfect opportunity to get access to clean human blood and a plethora of other human niceties.  
And a wife of course.  
“Make preparations,” said Natan.  
“Wise choice my king.”  
He closed his book and stood to leave.

-

Sarin  
She hadn’t expected a letter. It was the sort of thing one could expect. Very few people lived to see the baby blue envelope and frosted plum wax seal stamp. It was a letter from Samwell, the king of humans, inviting himself to dinner. A dinner Sarin hadn't planned for, nor had the necessary provisions to prepare.  
She and Ami spent hours baking and boiling and preparing for Samwell’s visit. There would be several of the king’s courtesans and a handful of his brother and sisters whom he never left the capitol without.  
One the day of Samwell’s visit, she and Ami were surprised to find that the king came alongside two of his royal guards only. He trotted down the path to the garden without his normal attendants and greeted Sarin and Ami at the door.  
“Good evening!” he said, reaching out for a hug. Sarin obliged.  
“Good evening uncle,” she said into his massive chest. Having been born to a woman who’s renounced her royal blood, she grew to do the same, choosing instead to live amongst the commoners.  
“It’s good to see you. We have much to catch up on.”  
“I’m sure,” said Sarin. She guided him through her tiny bungalow and into a seat by the galley window.  
“I do miss such simple living,” said Samwell.  
“To what do I owe this visit,” said Sarin. Samwell got up and stood facing the window.  
“I didn't want to alarm anyone,” he said. “So I traveled light.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“We received word of an impending threat, and as you may know, our alliances have all but diminished due to the actions and inactions of past kings.”  
Sarin nodded.  
“The immorals have offered us an alliance.”  
“Immorals are historically bipartisan.”  
“Exactly. This is an opportunity we can't simply blink at.”  
“I hope you will forgive my bemusement, but does this involve me in some way uncle?”  
Samwell returned to his chair.  
“The alliance is contingent upon your willingness to wed an immoral among some other things.”  
Sarin threw her head back and laughed. “I won’t wed an immoral!” she said, appalled. She had been adamant about living a life free from the provocation of politics.  
“Fortunately, it isn't your decision.” said Samwell. He turned to Ami, whose role as Sarin’s conservator in the passing of her mother, meant that she was the one to decide Sarin’s espousal. It wasn’t unusual for a family member to decide the fate of a woman’s virginity, nor was it unusual for a woman to be offered to a king in exchange for confederacies.  
“What do you say?” Samwell said to Ami who was reluctant to speak.  
“I promised the girl an uncomplicated life,” she said.  
“The role of a wife is no more complicated than this,” said Samwell.  
“And this alliance— will it ensure the safety of our people?”  
“Yes,” said Samwell.  
“Then… we have no choice,” said Ami.  
“What? Aunt!”  
“The decision is made. You are 18. Most women are married away much younger. Would you have yourself be considered a lone woman?”  
“I would have myself be considered free!”said Sarin, grieved.  
“The immorals are rational beings. No need for any hysterics.”  
“To be a wife is to be oppressed,” said Sarin. “It is to be socially, politically, and morally, oppressed!”  
“That’s quite enough,” said Ami. “We have spoken.”  
Sarin walked away to sulk.  
“So it is final! We shall begin the celebrations immediately!” Samwell beamed.  
Sarin knew well enough to concede to the King’s wishes, or risk rousing his anger, something she hadn’t done in years.  
It had been centuries since an immoral took a wife. Immorals lived forever, and were in no rush to settle. And Sarin didn't understand why an immoral would choose to wed now, and also didn’t understand why an immoral would choose to wed a human woman who he’d certainly outlive.  
The sectors had been mostly peaceful aside from the occasional quarrel, and wars were frowned upon by the kings who’s seen the aftermath of large scale conflicts.  
The next day, Ami and a few of the King’s courtesans visited to help Sarin prepare for the first viewing— a common Arkadus tradition where the groom was set to gaze upon the beauty of his prospective wife before the wedding, and to ease any uncertainties a man might have toward his bride.  
Sarin stared at herself in the big mirror. It’d been a while since she’d seen herself. Her full self. She looked just like her mother or so she had been told. The warm eyes and cool, brown skin. Her generous bust made way to a thin waist and ample hips accentuated by the delicate cream dress she was wearing. It was sheer to give the groom a taste of what was underneath, though, Sarin hated showing so much skin.  
“Can’t I wear a tunic?” she asked.  
“Bollocks. You have a woman’s body,” affirmed Ami. “And the groom shall know it.”  
The courtesans smoothed oils down Sarin’s locs, ones that smelled of lavender and musk. She pinched her nose closed. She was used to such strong smells. She preferred the smells of nature— the bitterness of elder flowers and the muskiness of wet earth.  
“I could never love a man I have just met,” said Sarin to Ami who was adjusting her dress.  
“You will love him in time.”  
“My time is limited. His is not.”  
Ami laughed.  
“You are aware that nothing would have stopped Samwell from turning you over to the Immorals if it benefited the humans in some way. He’s desperate the mend connections between the sectors despite a collective unwillingness to do so.”  
“Samwell doesn’t know what it's like to be a woman.”  
“And thank goodness. Our femininity is sacred. It's like a secret between us woman,” said Ami. She stood back and took in the sight of Sarin.  
“Done.”  
By now, the sector was buzzing with talk of Sarin’s engagement. People even gathered outside her home, in the northernmost part of the sector, to send her off. Many of them brought flowers and gifts and soon enough her garden was filled with people from all over the sector hoping to witness the rare event. Or, hoping to receive an offering from one of the other eligible immoral suitors for their own daughters, who were often pressured to marry as early as 16.  
The Immorals marched in through the north gate with a hundred men, some on horseback, others on foot. The mere shadow of the men shrouded the space in an otherworldly darkness as even the sun seemed to retreat from the occasion.  
Ami guided Sarin into the garden and into the viewing platform and she looked out over the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of her soon to be husband. 

-

Natan  
The crowd parted to make way for him. He rode up on a great black horse adorned in gold, he himself clad in the most beautiful gilded robe. He stopped just beyond the garden where she stood, on full display wearing the sheer gown, and a face covered in glitter and sparkle. But she looked defeated, nothing like the fiery huntress he’d observed before. Still he couldn’t deny her beauty nor the burning of his own arousal as he gazed at her through the veil of his long dark hair.  
Seeing him, she looked frightened. They had only met once, and he had threatened to have her killed. An empty threat, he recalled, but a threat, still, and she’d promised to never return. Of course she did, the very next day in fact.  
He closed in on her, and began circling the platform on his horse. She covered herself.  
“We’ve met before,” she said. Natan nodded, still circling, bewitched by her beauty.  
“Why do you want to marry me?”  
“Because I can,” he responded, dismissively.  
“You will never have my love.”  
“I don’t need it.”  
“But you want it,” she said, smugly. She enjoyed pushing the vampire’s buttons.  
Natan smiled and circled her one last time before riding away, back through the north gate. His attendants followed suit.  
Nason rode up beside him.  
“What do you make of her?”  
“She will make a formidable wife,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will post to Wattpad first! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Thesierraallyse


End file.
